Paint Me On the Inside
by 0XxProfessionalFangirlxX0
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel. Rated M for sexual content and language Don't like yaoi, don't read! Ciel is OOC and so is Sebastian...Sorry...


The bluenett, Ciel, was exhausted. His wrists were slightly bloody from the rope rubbing onto his raw skin, sharp and scraping. The dark blue eyes that slightly shone in dark candle light were half closed. A voice, so smooth and devilishly, echoed through the dark candle lit room.  
>"Young Master, look what you have gotten yourself into," purred the demon. The blue eyed boy looked up to see his own butler beside the bed.<br>"S-Sebastian, why are you doing this," he asked a little tiredly. Ciel was tired, confused, and looked so innocent. Sebastian smirked and brushed a gloved finger over his master's cheek.  
>"Ah, young Master, you have been ignoring the meals I make. Why," he asked, breathing hot air to the child's jawline. Ciel made a small noise, turning hard. He liked the way Sebastian always teased him but the way he was teasing him now just hurt his bloody wrists. The butler let out a small sigh, breaking the thick ropes and taking a cloth, cleaning the boy's wrists. Ciel relaxed under his butler's hands and let out a small breath. The raven smirked.<br>"Why have you been ignoring the meals I make just for you, Young Master, why?" Ciel looked down.  
>"B-Because you don't tease me like you used to," he mumbled. Sebastian personally thought it was childish of his bocchan to ask for something so simple, but, nevertheless, he put on a wider smirk and unbuttoned his Master's shirt. The sight of his bocchan made the butler want to devour him even more.<br>"Sir, you're so skinny. If I tease you will you eat," he asked soothingly and coaxingly. The bluenett promised himself not to get into his trap but gave in.  
>"Fine, fine! I'll eat," Ciel said quietly. Sebastian began to climb onto his boccan, pinning Ciel's wrists lightly above his head. Sebastian kissed him lightly as he could feel Ciel's wrists tugging from beneath his hands. The raven let his Master's wrists slip and let his arms snake around his neck, telling Sebastian a sign that Ciel wanted more. The raven smirked and rubbed a gloved thumb over the soft pink nub of skin over the boy's chest, only making the boy underneath him grow harder.<br>"S-S-Sebastian," he mewled as it grew a little uncomfortable in his lower half. The butler pressed against the nipple, causing more mewls to spill out over Ciel's mouth.  
>"Does the Young Master like this kind of teasing or do you want to be teased another way," he purred in his ear. The bluenett only made a small noise as if to say he was enjoying this. Ciel felt Sebastian's lips brush down to his jawline and felt the smooth tongue glide over his skin. Ciel made small mewls and noises, clutching to him. Sebastian licked more, a small trail of saliva running down, and he began to nibble. The bluenett moaned quietly in pleasure. He wanted more, so much more it began to hurt him.<br>"S-Sebastian! H-Hurry up," he breathed lightly. Sebastian smirked widely and nibbled harder, making love marks over his neck. The demon suddenly began to suck over the love spot hard, hearing louder and pleasureful moans fill the room.  
>"Mmm~ I like that sound. Maybe I can make them louder and filled with more pleasure," he purred against Ciel's neck. The boy just wanted his butler inside him right here, right now.<br>"S-Sebastian please!" Sebastian only smirked wider.  
>"Beg for me Ciel," he coaxed in his ear, slowly tugging the pants down from his master, inch by inch. Ciel whimpered just a little as a small sign.<br>"Sebastian, please! I'll do anything! Just please get inside me and stain me on the inside," he begged, clutching to him tightly. The demon smirked and bent down to his bocchan's waist, taking the small shaft into his mouth. The boy arched his back a little as he felt his demon's tongue inside the slit. The demon began to suck hard and move his tongue between the slit. Ciel arched his back, moans spilling out twice as more, filled the room as the candles dimmed more. Sebastian sucked harder, licking and nibbling the underside, hearing breathy moans and feeling the precum leak onto his velvety tongue. He loved the sweet taste of his bocchan's precum and massaged the sack underneath. The bluenett moaned louder and bucked his hips, releasing all over inside his demon's mouth.  
>"Bocchan, you released yet I still have more to tease you with," he purred, taking his own large member and forcing Ciel onto his hands and knees. Ciel knew what to do and took it into his mouth, unable to really fit the whole thing into his small mouth. The demon watched and smirked.<br>"All you have to do is make it wet, Ciel," he purred. Ciel nodded a little and licked all around it before taking his demon's great sized cock out of his mouth. The demon soon got behind Ciel and separated the tight ring so it fit against his cock. The bluenett made a small noise of discomfort. The raven let him adjust for a few seconds before being told to move. He pushed the tip in a little more, hearing a groaning noise.

"S-Shit...S-Sebastian you're too slow!" Sebastian knew not to correct his grammar.

"Ciel, if I go too fast it'll hurt even more and your moans won't sound as pleasured." The boy didn't care but sighed slightly. Pushing in even more, the ring tightening, Sebastian was in all the way. Panting a little, Ciel felt as if he were to release right here right now just because of the demon inside of him.

"S-Sebastian just move! That's an order!" The mark on Ciel's eye glowed. Sebastian only smirked and moved deeply inside the tunnel of Ciel's ring, hearing moans from his Master. Trying to find Ciel's prostate, Sebastian took his Master's shaft into his hand and pumped it slowly. The boy only moaned louder as he felt his demon fuck him.

"A-Aahhh! S-S-Sebastian, right there," he moaned, feeling his butler pound hard into his prostate. Abusing his prostate, Sebastian only pounded harder and pumped faster.

"S-Sebastian," he moaned loudly, clutching the sheets in front of him. It hurt but it was pleasureful and that's all Ciel wanted.

"P-Please S-Sebastian, just fuck me t-till I collapse," he stammered as he felt Sebastian slam harder into his prostate, causing a blinding moment of pure pleasure and a loud moan escape his lips. Sebastian smirked and purred near Ciel's ear.

"Young Master," he thrusted harder and deeper into him, going beyond the point where Ciel couldn't take it, "If I do that you'll die." Ciel panted hard, not able to take the cock inside him.

"S-Sebast-" He was soon stopped by his sentence with a loud and pleasureful moan as his butler released inside his warmth and tightness. The bluenett soon came also, weak and tired. The raven slid himself out of the boy and cradled him close.

"Did bocchan like the teasing and pleasure I gave him," he asked, purring in his ear.

"S-So much S-Sebastian," the bluenett managed. Sebastian smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Now that I teased you will you eat?" The boy only weakly chuckled.

"What if I don't," asked the boy.

"Then I'll have to tease you all over again," he purred in his bocchan's ear. Ciel only blushed before saying,

"I'll eat for now." The butler smiled and laid back so his Master was laying against him. Ciel yawned.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?" A few simple words surprised the raven.

"I love you," said the boy quietly before dozing off into a deep sleep. The demon stared at the child, not really liking the word 'love', but smiled.

"I love you too Young Master. Ever since the beginning and up till the end where I shall take your soul."


End file.
